


26 现在就做

by momocolaco



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M, R18, 人设崩坏, 脑洞无极限不接受任何评判, 自我放飞
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 20:46:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16878888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momocolaco/pseuds/momocolaco
Summary: CP：山田涼介X知念侑李やまちね/37/yyl基于现实背景向组合内公开恋爱脑甜腻小夫夫老司机向30题





	26 现在就做

**Author's Note:**

> 文笔是什么不存在的  
> 吃不下不要硬吃  
> 雷是我放的踩不踩不是我决定

26 现在就做

“我回来了。”  
知念侑李用肩膀夹着手机刚打开家门，还没来得及换鞋就被人拥进了怀里。  
“知念？”手机那头传来薮的疑问。  
“没事，钥匙掉了。”知念捂着像树懒一样挂在自己身上的山田凉介的嘴，用眼神示意不满自己拒绝迎接之吻正皱着眉头的恋人自己尚未结束通话，“安全到家。”  
“那就好。我挂——小光你别抢我手机……”  
“那我挂了，宏太你不要让光喝太多。”  
山田眼疾手快地替知念按下了挂断键，不等他抗议把人压在墙上狠狠亲了个够本。  
在知念觉得自己要因亲吻窒息而亡的时候，山田终于给了他呼吸的空间，嘴巴是分开了，这个过分激动的人却还坚持一下一下舔吮他的下巴。  
“这里是玄关。”还好山田记得先把门关上了，知念推拒着对方的肩臂，却被更加用力地抱紧了。  
海外宣传活动临时修改行程增加了不少时长，彻底完工之后好不容易回到了家里，原本应该在家等待的恋人因为番组共事者的邀约不得不晚归，长时间的分离和尚未调整好时差的不适感让山田凉介莫名地焦躁，在门把群组里得知知念那边饭局结束之后立即到知念家等他回来。  
泛滥的思念早成疾病，除了触碰你无法治愈。  
知念慢慢把头埋进山田的颈窝，额头蹭了蹭他的脸颊，小声说道：“欢迎回家。”  
说不想念是假的，所以就放任了身上这人的肆意妄为，于是又被突然霸道起来的青年压在门上亲到气喘吁吁。  
亲到体力略差的知念腿都有些软，亲到山田抵在知念双腿中的大腿腿根鼓起了一包。  
“现在就想做，立刻，马上。”山田含着他的下唇模糊地要求，手已经扒掉知念的牛仔外套伸进卫衣的里面，从裤腰里拽出T恤的下摆，然后带着急躁的温度抚摸这具躯体。  
“我还没洗澡……”知念还顾忌着与外界只隔着一层薄薄的门板，然而看起来恋人已经无法忍耐到像以往一样做好全部的事前准备。  
“没关系，做完了一起。”  
山田手脚利索地扒光了知念，两人的阵地也转移到了沙发上，胡乱丢着的衣物从门口到客厅铺了一地，此刻谁也没有去考虑之后打扫收拾的余裕。  
两个人都渴望对方已久，一向细心温柔的山田也只是急匆匆地草草扩张了一下就着套子上的润滑液进入了知念的身体，暌违已久的情事令这一过程困难了许多，他勉强进入了一半，然后听着知念在他耳边不住小声地抽气。  
“我可能忍不住了，抱歉，侑李。”  
知念尚在刚刚被进入得不应期，身上的人却已经蠢蠢欲动——青年进入抽出的动作很慢，一点一点用性器开拓着恋人的甬道，粗硕的肉物把紧致的肠道塞得满满的，每次稍只微退出一些，再坚定地更深入地进到到肠道里头。  
这感觉很奇怪，带着痛又混合着被占有和掌控的奇异的满足，仰躺着的青年甚至主动挺起了腰臀迎合山田愈加失控的撞击。这样的动作显然取悦了正在他身上努力种下吻痕的男人，男人含住知念胸口的乳豆用力吮吸，双手抓握住娇嫩的臀肉大力揉捏。  
小小的客厅里撞击声、呻吟声、布料摩擦声、抽插带来的水声混成一片淫靡。  
“啊……呃嗯……凉酱……”  
或许是在这场偶尔的全程节奏激烈的情爱中迷了神智，被山田摆弄成跪在沙发上的知念松开攥着的布料伸向后方索求山田的手。  
“凉酱……还、还要……再……”  
山田一怔——这还真是好久不见的称呼——他牵住知念的手十指交握，下身越发用力起来，恨不得把知念整个人钉在沙发背上。  
“再什么？”  
“再……再深一点……”  
“……”  
“凉、啊——”  
知念带着哭腔的高吟噎了一半在喉间，山田顶着他最受不了连续刺激的敏感处横冲直撞，快感过电一般窜过全身，竟生生被做到射出来。山田被他绞得头皮发麻，咬紧了后槽牙平复几近高潮的冲动。  
“凉、凉酱……”哼哼唧唧的鼻音。  
“不准再说这么可爱的话。”  
“再一次……还要……”  
“明天起不了床的话，不准怪我！”


End file.
